


Scratches in the Paint

by noconceptoflife



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Genji is a ghost, Ghosts, Hanzo is having a bad time, Heavy Angst, Nightmares, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noconceptoflife/pseuds/noconceptoflife
Summary: Genji is dead, but that doesn't mean he's gone.





	Scratches in the Paint

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Hanzo killed Genji but Genji sticks around as a ghost to get back at Hanzo. There will be a lot of sequences of hallucinations, descriptions of horror both psychological and physical, and a lot of upsetting stuff. None of it will be sexual in nature.
> 
> This is a prologue. There's more coming later I just... couldn't make this first part go anywhere else.

Has it only been a day?

He hasn't slept in thirty hours. He did it, and he still feels the sticky-hot of blood on his hands no matter how much he washes his hands. He hears the wet gasp, and the too-solid slump of a body landing on the ground in almost two pieces no matter how much he closes out the noise around him. He hasn't stopped drinking, ever since he got out of the shower and failed to scrub the itch of murder out from under his fingernails. Every time he starts to itch again, he takes a sip. Once he hears his door open and looks up expecting Genji to come stumbling in, drunk or high from his frequent benders. But of course he isn't there. It's a servant to let him know everyone has had dinner without him. Hanzo finishes a whole glass in a hard gulp, trying to chase the time.

They bury Genji in the house garden. Not the sand garden, but the garden further back that they entertain guests in, and where they bury the bodies of people they want to make sure stay dead. Hanzo killed three of the men in that graveyard. One is under an infertile apple tree, one in the concrete set under the biggest fountain, and then another that Hanzo can't remember where she ended up. Now it's four. Genji is in the back, where no one goes and they let the flowers grow wild until they take company back there and everything gets trimmed down.

Going back there is a bad idea, but Hanzo has been quietly drunk all day and it hasn't sunk in yet. A part of him is wound up, expecting Genji to confront him and scream at him about taking training too far. Except this time it isn't a bloody nose or a black eye from a fist that wasn't controlled enough. He wants the confrontation, so they can go back to normal. He wants Genji to storm off and have a fit and go find one of his vices to indulge. He wants Genji to come back sick and needing his stomach pumped so he can be right once again. Then they'd feel justified in the terrible things they do to each other.

It won't happen, but Hanzo still hopes.

It's late, and the area's back here are dimly lit with expensive light fixtures that look like ever-lasting candles. In reality, they are specific holograms that put off light, and it saves them on candles. There are real candles back in the front of the garden where the space is older, and the elders throw fits if anything changes. Genji is back there, under some hydrangeas that's leaves are still waxy from the retailer they've been bought from. The earth is loose and soft, exactly like a fresh grave. Hanzo hadn't overseen the burial, doesn't know that Genji is in a more compact space due to his body being in two pieces. His fingers curl through the summer-warm earth.

He can't help but cry.

It makes him feel wretched, to cry. He stays silent at least, kneeling in the fresh dirt scant feet away from his brother in the dirt. His body just now going cold, or is he warm under the earth? How far does the summer heat penetrate? He tilts his head down, long hair hanging in front of his face, and cries silently. Fat tears roll down his face, unchecked, silent. He can't let anyone know he's here.

"Hanzo." He hears, and hands brush his hair back. "What are you doing here?"

Hanzo freezes. The hands tuck his hair tenderly behind his ears, and then frame his jaw.

"Look at me." The voice commands, and tilts his head up. Hanzo has to obey. He can't fight it even if he wants to.

Genji kneeling in front of him is plain as day. He looks terrible in the pale light of the yellow-white holographic candles. Pale and sickly, with the color leached out of him so his hair is flat black, nails grey, and any color he had in his skin is washed away. His liquor-brown eyes, his father's eyes, are gone, replaced with something that makes him think of the organic shine of a pearl. The hands cupping Hanzo’s face are cold and dry, the skin brittle as paper. Hanzo can’t move, trapped in his brother’s gaze. Genji is inscrutable, and not at the same time. It's an expression Hanzo has seen when Genji had to face people he didn't like but couldn't risk offending.

“Why are you crying?” Genji asks. His voice is flat to the point Hanzo can’t tell if it’s actually a question.

“I-” Hanzo begins, but his breath leaves him in a cloud. The air around him has gotten cold as ice, worming through his veins starting from where Genji has his face in his hands. "You're- you- you're dead. How-"

“This is what you wanted.” Genji says.

“No!” Hanzo yanks himself back. “No it isn’t! Don’t you dare say that-”

But Genji is gone. The air is warm and humid again and there’s nothing there. Hanzo breathes hard for a moment and his vision swims. Shit. It must be the alcohol making him hallucinate. This is bad. He knows that the next steps need to be getting sober. He needs to shower, drink some water, sleep, get ready for his new life without Genji. He can't be doing this. He can't slip now, not when all eyes are on him to the point he's imagining his brother damning him beyond the grave. He wipes a hand over his face, intending to rub warmth back into his cheeks from where it had drained of blood out of fear. It won’t be due for him to fall apart like-

Hanzo’s heart stops for a moment when his fingernail catches on a trail of frozen fluid across his face. He follows the trail and plucks something off his face to stare at it. A frozen teardrop glints back at him, already starting to melt in the warmth of his hand.

He doesn't sleep that night after all.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I call this the Genghost AU. I made this because I only like a specific kind of horror, I love the Shimada brothers, and am tired of trying to find Shimada content that isn't made by incest-shippers who I don't support on principle.


End file.
